ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kadraeth the Hatespawn
Soloed as an Adoulin-geared BLU99/RDM49, won once lost once. Basically just ran in there with RR/GA/Apocalypse and all damage spells/gear, basically no defensive considerations, to see if I could pull it off. What it comes down to is this: Paralyze defines the fight. His hits are weak and inaccurate, and his spells look scary but are both weak and easily stunnable - how you deal with paralyze is everything. If you have a way to deal with it, all you need to do is auto-attack and stun his -ga IV's (optional, particularly if you have MDB/Bar- buffs) and you win. If he gets a Mind Blast off - and he will, the move was too fast for me to stun - the fight becomes completely luck-based, because the paralyze from that WILL shut you down completely. First fight, I wasn't able to take any actions whatsoever until the paralyze wore. Second fight, I was able to get off one Sudden Lunge, but I still died because the fight took too long thanks to the paralyze and the Pneumaflayers at the pop area respawned and magic aggro'd. (Also, I was dumb and fought at the pop site. Probably would have won regardless of the Paralyze if I took the effort to pull it out of the Pneumaflayer orgy by the ???.) So in short: if you can deal with Paralyze, the fight's ridiculously easy. If you can't, you're flipping a coin. --Terranova the Insignificant (talk) 14:17, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Pulling: Spawn location is in the Northwest corner of the bottom area in E-10 and is surrounded by Pneumaflayers. It is recommended that someone with movement speed (gear, Atma of Ambition or flee) and shadows to run in and aggro all the surrounding mobs and run immediately to conflux 4 to drop hate while the main tank pop Kadraeth the Hatespawn and fight it at a safe location. ♦Hint: A THF using Flee (Rogue's Poulaines helps) can easily spawn this NM by sneaking up before heading to the ??? in E-10. (You go straight past the wood gate, down the path and make an immediate right by the bushes and head straight to the back where there is a little clearing and the ??? is in the center. becareful as I'm told that the bushes hold something which will attack you from within them and drop your sneak. -♦please verify♦- Trade the Stiffened Tentacle and wait for the NM to pop then immediately run back the way you came, making sure to keep a glance of the NM out of the corner of your eye by moving your camera around. Make sure not to go to quickly too far or you will lose claim and have to reclaim him and lose sneak. I would go, pop the NM, run back to just where the path converges north up thru the gates again and wait for him to catch up just a little and then dart up thru the gates. If you wait too long, he'll start casting magic (was casting Thundaga 3 mostly.) Once you have got back up to the camp, keep moving back just a little until he's past the wooden gate because more Mind Flayers pop in the immediate area. (I only lost claim once, but our PLD voke'd it back.) --User: Gakusha no Hikari 01:07, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Kageshinhiryu / Gilgamesh Server 19:05 CST 1/03/2011 Fight: Any blink tanking melee with the proper haste setup and a healing job can take this NM down. Atmas make this fight extraordinarily easy. Be mindful that this NM has access to aga-III and IV spells so have an hp build or a method to stun if attempting to low-man it. Ice spikes, Reprobation and Mind Blast will make the fight difficult if you have no way to deal with it. ♦Hint: Our party consisted of: PLD, THF, BLU, BRD and was a piece of cake. PLD had +Mag Def gear w/Enmity, BLU did not melee, but waited for spells (especially -ga) with Head Butt. BRD gave us Haste/Att, and I used Evis/TA to keep hate on PLD/NIN. I was hitting around 1.5-2.2k Eviscerations after all buffs and using Razed Ruins + Hero Atmas on a 34 DMG dagger. PLD was attempting to hit weakness w/Seraph Blade to proc the !! but no such luck. I used Cyclone/Energy Drain and no luck either. The fight is pretty simple and no major issues as long as you stun the -ga. His Reprobation move removes all buffs, but those can be quickly reapplied; most he ever used it was twice in a fight. I died once from a Thunder V off of being para'ed and no Paralyna in time. Paralyze is very strong, I lost my SATA and a few healing items with it. Out of 4 fights: 2 Mavi, 3 Creed, and 2 Sylvan seals dropped. GOOD LUCK TO ALL! --User:Gakusha no Hikari 01:07, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Kageshinhiryu / Gilgamesh Server 19:05 CST 1/03/2011 Solo attempt: Attempted to solo this earlier tonight as Blu90, was using the wrong atma's because i forgot to change them but i noticed that whenever it would use Immortal Mind it would gain an immunity to Head Butt... don't know if this was because it gains a resistance over time or if it is because of Immortal Mind. I had it down to 17% before it killed me with Thundaga III due to a resisted stun effect from Head Butt (Head Butt landed and did 183 dmg) AFTER using Immortal Mind. Needs Clarification on this, so let me know. Soloable on NIN/DNC. 0 damage taken. --Raen Ryong 22:03, January 16, 2011 (UTC) As above. Very easy. My ninja only just hit 90, has no AF3 and only subtle blow merits. Only damage I took all fight was from one Mind Blast. Para stopped 2 of my Healing Waltz's but his acc is so bad that he never hit me before I got shadows back up inbetween timers. Only time he gets through a Ni is during his dispelga's. Atma's I used were RR/GH, don't have a third atma slot as of yet. Had around 65 evasion in gear and no food. Took about 5 minutes tops. Worst part about this NM is pulling, luckily I've managed to fight it at the back of the camp without agro 3 times in a row. Honestly, with the state my ninja is in, I'm quite certain anyone can take this down as long as they know how to stun.--Superdan Mind commenting on what atmas you used? How long it took? --Shiresan 00:24, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Went with 4 people. Too difficult to clear the area and fight NM among the lesser mobs, although could kill lesser flayers in about 3 WS as rng 90. Repop rate for lesser mobs was too high. Drew5252 00:11, February 22, 2011 (UTC)--. Easily soloed as BST/DNC 90. Used ducal guard, vicissitude, and earth wyrm atmas with guichard's axe +2 and anwig salade for physical and magical damage reduction. I used dipper yuly for evasion tanking. To avoid aggro during the pull, I killed a few of the pneumaflayers around the ??? spawn, and when spawning I let my pet get hate while I used spectral jig to run to the top of the cliff with the fore trap. Kept weakened daze up and stunned his magic, never had any problems staying alive. Using rampage and snarl help speed this fight up. No biscuits were used, but a few as insurance couldn't hurt. --Crimsonzealot 11:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC)